List of Breath of Fire II Characters
The following is a list of Characters appearing in Breath of Fire II. Playable Characters Ryu Ryu is the main character of the game. He uses a sword and has the ability to turn into a dragon. He is also the "Destined Child", which means he is the legendary warrior who is supposed to defeat the demon called Deathevan, who wants to destroy the world. He belongs to the White Dragon Clan. He lost his family in his hometown Gate, since his father Ganer Bateson and his sister Yua suddenly dissapeared and no one in Gate seemed to remember who Ryu, Ganer or Yua were. He befriends Bow shortly after this happens. Years later Bow and Ryu become rangers and that leads them to the beginning of their journey. Nina She is a member of the Windian Royal Family who was exiled for having black wings. There was a prophecy in Windia that said that a child with black wings would bring ruin to this kingdom. Her father and mother where forced to send her away and declare her dead in order to stop people from trying to kill her. She studies in a magic school of HomeTown. Nina first enters the story after Ryu and Katt return to HomeTown, and witnesses her fight with a group of thugs by the magic academy. Shortly after this, the pair follows her into the Magic Academy, witnessing another incident involving a lone thug approaching Nina. Katt and Ryu learns that these thugs call themselves the Joker gang. The gang member informs Nina that they have her sister in captivity, and threatens that her sister's safety depends on Nina's cooperation; this causes her to have no choice, but to journey with him to the gang's hideout. Katt becomes infuriated, and suggests that the duo provide Nina aid in rescuing her sister Mina. The dark-winged sorceress joins the party after the group provides aid in rescuing Mina. Bow Ryu's best friend since the day Ganer and Yua dissapeared. He is very easy-going and a skilled thief (although not as skilled as Patty). He belongs to the Grassrunner clan. Bow joins you fairly early in the game, after the fight with the Beak and you go home and sleep to wake up and find Bow in the bed next to you. Rand Rand is a traveler, unlike all the other member of his clan (the Shell Clan). He works at the Colissuem when Ryu first meets him and helps him save Katt's life. He has problem with his mother because she is very authoritarian, which is one of the reason why he ran away from his home in FarmTown. Katt A sassy young competitor at the coliseum and a great fighter. She is a member of the Woren tribe. Not much about her past is told but everyone can tell she's a loner. Sten A once famous soldier of the monkey-like Highlander tribe. He regains his bravery after a visit to his hometown. Jean The prince of SimaFort who is transformed into a giant frog by a witch's spell. He speaks with an exaggerated French accent. Spar Sparis of the Grassmen clan and doesn't show much emotion or personality, he was captured by the circus as an act. Spar is weak in battle and is better for spell use other then combat. Bleu An immortal sorceress, she joins Ryu's group because he "reminds her of someone," hinting at her history of fighting alongside previous Ryus. Non-Playable Characters Baba A woodsman who is scheduled to fight Katt at the Colosseum. He cedes his spot to Ryu after he defeats him in battle. Baba is an abbreviation of his Japanese name, Babadel, which the localization teams would re-translate as Bunyan in the sequels. Claris One of Tiga's subordinates who is secretly in love with him. She is a mole within the Church of St. Eva who provides the resistance with inside information from her location in Evrai. She is eventually captured and used as bait to lure Tiga into the open, the two of them are killed by Habaruku. Daisy Rand's mother. She is a believer of Namanda and thinks that the Church of St. Eva is full of hogwash. She is later kidnapped when she refused to let the St. Eva clergy build a church on her land. She later sacrifices her life to save the party. Eichichi A mechanical whiz from Guntz who discovers that the machine underneath Township can be used to make it fly. She serves as its pilot. Elforan The princess of Highfort, under disguise as a transient mercenary. You first encounter her working as a guard in Tunlan, however she will volunteer to guard Township instead. Gandaroof The elder of the Grassmen, who is well-versed in the history of the world, including the Legend of the eight warriors. When he was still young, he was told that the Dragon Clan had a mission to accomplish, soon after that all the dragons disappeared. A demon erased much of his memory in an effort to prevent him from aiding the party. Ganer Bateson Ryu's father who mysteriously disappeared. The two become reunited in the basement of the Evrai cathedral. If you successfully rescue him, he follows you to Township where he and Eichichi enable the town to fly. Gigli Ziz The grandmother of the six shamans who is obsessed with unleashing the power that lies within their transformation abilities. In order to further her research, she helps the party members fuse with the shamans. Grandpa A gigantic sperm whale that understands the human language. The party discovers him lying dormant at W.Cape. However, once they defeat the nightmare that is plaguing him and acquire the Whale Bell, Grandpa will happily transport them across the ocean. King Kenny The king of Windia and Nina and Mina's father. Mina Nina's sister who the party rescues from Joker's Gang. She later plays a major role in awakening the Great Bird. She owns a little piglet named Suzy Q. Nimufu Mani A powerful witch who uses her beauty to lure young men to the WitchTwr, where she turns them into statues to decorate her home. When Jean became enamored with her, she transformed him into a giant frog instead. After the party defeats her, she heals her petrified victims and reveals the secret to breaking Jean's curse. Her Japanese name is Nympho Mani, a pun on the word nymphomaniac. Niro A homeless old man who lives in ruins of a cockroach-infested abandoned building. When Ryu and Byu clear out the vermin, he offers to share his place as a hideout for Ryu and the party. Over the course of the game, they gradually expand the location into Township. Petape The Princess of SimaFort and Jean's sister. She is constantly nagging him out of a sense of concerned protectiveness. Potopo The king of SimaFort and Jean and Petape's father. He appears to be in the early stages of senility and only worries about what he's going to eat for dinner. Queen Hina The queen of Windia and Nina and Mina's mother. She persuades her husband to secretly send Nina away, rather than killing her, after she develops the black wings. Queen Poporo The queen of Tunlan. Her spoiled and selfish nature allows a swarm of monsters to secretly infest her body. This causes her to become morbidly obese and she would have eventually transformed into a demon, had the party not killed off the monsters. Ray Bradoc A seemingly benevolent member of the Church of St. Eva who helps you repeatedly throughout your journey, in reality he is a descendant of the Dark Dragon Clan. Like the other leaders of the church, his true purpose is to help free the demon Deathevan. His heritage explains why he transforms into a dragon in battle rather than a demon like the other followers of Eva. Ryu Rider The elder of the Dragon clan in Dologony. His name is a mistranslation of the Japanese term for Dragon Elder. Tiga A member of the Woren clan and the leader of the resistance group seeking to uncover the truth motives of the Church of St. Eva. His clan has become so endangered that he is the first other Woren that Katt has ever met. He immediately becomes infatuated with her and later asks her to marry him. He later realizes that his really in love with Claris instead and is killed by Habaruku in an attempt to rescue her. He suffers from claustrophobia, which is why he doesn't accompany Ryu and his party into the dungeons of Bando. Trubo An imperial guard for the highlander clan. During the Goonheim War, he led the demolition squad and fought alongside Sten, Woolman, Yohan and Tselner. He considers Sten his rival and holds a grudge against him since Princess Elforan chose Sten as her lover over himself. Valerie A member of the Dragon Clan, she fell in love with and married the human Ganer, and gave birth to his children Ryu and Yua. However, she mysteriously disappeared early in their childhood. The party eventually discovers that this was so that she could assume her dragon form and protect the seal keeping the demon Deathevan from escaping into the world. WildCat The owner of the Wildcat restaurant which is renowned throughout the world for its fine cuisine. His philosophy is to feed the weak to the strong. He teaches the party the secret spell Chopchop, and in doing so, serves as forerunner to the Master system that would appear throughout the sequels. Yua Bateson Ryu's younger sister who disappears at the same time Ganer does. She later appears under the assumed name of 'Patty and has many run-ins with the party -- both in her capacity as a thief, and as sponsor of the resistance -- before finally joining them in Township. Category:Breath of Fire II Characters